


Lights off

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yohan just wants to shower in peace, but suddenly the bathroom lights are off and he needs someone's help so he can finish what he's supposed to do. Good thing Seungwoo's such a reliable hyung.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: Anonymous





	Lights off

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to snooppiyohan for the prompt

Yohan dislikes uncleanliness. He becomes uncomfortable when members touch or hug him after a long day of work and he feels their sweat against his skin. He argues with Dongpyo whenever the kid goes straight to his bed after practice without taking a quick shower or at least changing out of his work out clothes. 

Not to be vain, but Yohan will never sleep on his own bed knowing that he's dirty after going outside, may it be only for a simple stroll to the park or a whole day of schedules, without cleaning up first. Which explains why he's currently at the bathroom at 1 AM after rehearsing for their comeback title track's choreography, getting ready to go under the showerhead and to take a quick self-cleaning. 

He takes his clothes off. Slowly, because he can feel a muscle burn under his thighs and he's being careful not to cause any more unnecessary injuries just a few weeks before their official comeback. 

He takes off his oversized black t-shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the nearby laundry basket. For a moment he stares at his torso's reflection in the mirror. He has quite a big build, sure, but his shoulders connect to undeveloped pecs and trails down to a set of six-pack abs over a very tiny waist. 

Yohan thinks he should do more upper body exercises. He really should ask for help from Hangyul sometime. 

Next he takes off is his sweatpants, making sure he doesn't accidentally pull a muscle out of nowhere due to the strain of dancing all night. He turns the shower on after taking his boxers off. 

It doesn't take Yohan more than five minutes to slather his whole body with soap, scrubbing the sweat and tiredness out of his skin. 

He grabs the bottle of shampoo in front of him. Quickly, he puts some of the liquid onto his palm and raises both of his hands to spread it over his scalp. He feels refreshed, a bit, knowing that his head feels kind of sweaty, too. 

But before he can wash off the shampoo on his head and the soap all over his whole body, the bathroom light turns off. 

"What the hell?"

Of course he doesn't have his contact lenses on while taking a shower. And of course he's practically blind suddenly, and not just because of his bad eyesight. 

There's nothing but darkness, quite literally. The bathroom is tiny so technically he can still move around a bit, but honestly, he doesn't want to cause anything that could lead him to potentially unwanted and embarrassing accidents.

"Help!" He shouts, knowing that there's probably no one to help him because everyone has already gone to bed by now.

What great timing for him to take a shower, and what great timing for there to have a brownout at the dorm.

"Help! Can't see!" He shouts, again, hoping that someone is still somehow out there and walking down the hallway for some reason. 

Maybe telepathy works, because a few seconds later he hears hurried footsteps approaching the other side of the bathroom door. 

"Oh? Locked..? Who's inside?" 

Yohan can recognize that voice from anywhere. 

"Seungwoo hyung! Help! I can't see anything!" 

"... Yohan? What are you doing?" 

"Shower." He says, trying to carefully, slowly, walk his way towards the locked door. "There's no light in here, hyung." 

"Here too." Seungwoo says, as he hears the bathroom door being unlocked from the inside. "Apparently there's going to be a scheduled brownout tonight due to the storms and-- _whoa_ …" 

The door opens, and Seungwoo is suddenly faced with a very naked, very stressed, very big Kim Yohan right in front of him. 

"Hyung…" Yohan whispers, almost crying. "I can't even open my eyes now." 

Seungwoo has a portable lamp in his hand. He knows the electricity would get cut off at some time that night, so he's prepared. He's only about to wash his face before going to sleep.

That's his original plan. 

But now Yohan is standing in front of him, naked, eyes closed tight due to the shampoo dripping down from his hair, tiny soap bubbles all over his body. 

"O-Oh…" Seungwoo takes a moment to collect his thoughts about this exact scenario. He tries to ignore how soft Yohan's thighs look, or how beautiful Yohan's abs are. "I have a lamp with me. Move a bit so I can help you." 

Yohan does as he's told. There's a resounding noise of what sounds suspiciously like a plastic bottle falling over. Neither of the two gives it any attention, as Seungwoo goes inside the cramped bathroom space and closing, locking the door behind him. 

"Uhm… Okay…" Seungwoo says, trying to say anything, literally anything to cut off the silence between them and distract himself from staring too much at certain parts of Yohan's body. "Let me put down this lamp away from the showers, wait…" 

"H-Hyung, okay… Let me just, go---" 

Yohan steps back over the fallen plastic bottle of shampoo, making him lose his balance and almost fall backwards. But Seungwoo, thankfully, is quicker to move. 

He's holding Yohan up now, with Seungwoo's arms wrapping around Yohan's tiny waist, making sure that the younger boy doesn't actually fall and hit his head over the tiled walls or anything. Seungwoo shivers at the thought of an almost-accident.

"Careful, please!" He says, loud enough to make Yohan realize that he just missed a major accident if not for Seungwoo.

"F-Fuck, wait. I really need to wash this off. Let me open my eyes, at least." 

"Y-Yeah, definitely." 

Seungwoo ignores how Yohan is basically pressed against him, and he doesn't say anything as he helps the other move carefully towards under the showerhead. He turns it on, and helps Yohan to wash away the shampoo that have dripped down to his eyes.

"Hyung, thanks a lot. What would I do if you weren't here?" Yohan aggressively scrubs his face, and then turns his head towards Seungwoo. 

Yohan's eyes are big. He has a really pretty nose, too. And his pouty lips are naturally pink. 

Seungwoo can't get himself to stop staring. 

"Hyung..?" Yohan wonders, and then he blushes, his face turning bright pink. "W-Wait, I forgot I'm naked, shit, I…" 

Yohan raises his hands, putting them against Seungwoo's chest, pushing the older boy away a bit. 

"I don't mind." Seungwoo whispers. "You have a very beautiful body, Yohan-ah." 

Yohan blushes even more. His hair is probably a mess right now, and he still has some soap on his body. 

But fuck it, right? 

His crush is here saying he has a beautiful body, and he's here right now with him under running water from the showerhead, and the only light they have in the small bathroom space is from a tiny lamp, and he can almost feel Seungwoo's breath against his forehead with how physically close they actually are. 

"Uh… Then… You wanna join?" Yohan asks, while dropping his head down. "I-I m-mean, you always asked that when we were still on Produce. You said it's supposed to save water and time, right, and…" 

"Hey, Yoh…" Seungwoo whispers directly above Yohan's ear. He catches Yohan's trembling hands in his own. "It's alright. You don't have to be shy." 

Yohan freezes. 

"And yes, I feel like taking a shower suddenly, since you asked so nicely." 

And, as Yohan expects (wishes) for, they don't end up just taking a shower together. 

It starts slow, unnervingly slow, as Seungwoo strips off his clothes right in front of a dumbfounded Yohan, and as he steps way too close to also get under the water. 

Seungwoo is smiling, and Yohan's still trying to process what's happening. 

"You look lovely, Yohan-ah. Don't worry about it." 

The fact is Yohan isn't even worried about being seen naked anymore. He's more worried now at the way his body is reacting to being in such a close contact with a naked Seungwoo. 

It's literally one of his embarrassing wet dreams coming to life, but he's not going to say that in front of Han Seungwoo himself. 

"Touch me, hyung." 

Seungwoo is busy scrubbing himself when he hears it. He turns around, giving his full attention to Yohan. 

"You said something?"

"I… I need to go--" 

And in a flash, Yohan's back is pressed against the cold, hard bathroom wall, one of his arms raised over his head, trapped under Seungwoo's hold. 

"Where do you want me to touch you?" 

_Fuck. Fuck._ Yohan's getting hard now, because _fuck_. This is Han Seungwoo. Dominating over him. Pushing him against a wall. Literally what his wet dreams are made of. _Shit_. 

"E-Everywhere…" Yohan whispers, as he feels his strength fading away.

Maybe this is some kind of dream, too. Maybe he should just go with the flow, and ask for Seungwoo's cock as nicely as he can. Maybe he'll finally get what he wants. 

Seungwoo chuckles. "You're so cute. Makes me want to fuck you against the wall." 

Yohan unconsciously closes his eyes. They're not even doing anything yet here he is, turning weak, submissive, just because of Seungwoo's presence. 

"C-Cool. Okay. Then do that." 

It doesn't take long until Yohan's flipped around against the tiled wall, his chest touching the coldness while his back arching away from it, his hips being raised as high he can. 

Seungwoo enjoys the view a little too much. 

Yohan's plump ass is unblemished, and perfectly round, and Seungwoo wants to fuck into that as soon as possible. As hard as possible. 

"We don't keep a condom here." 

Yohan whines. He thinks he knows where this is going, so he presses his own ass against Seungwoo's hard-on. 

The older watches him move his hips, desperate for friction against his erect cock. 

It's driving him crazy how Yohan went from the shy, trembling virgin just a few minutes ago into looking and moving like a desperate, sex-crazed being right this moment. 

"Yohan, fuck, you're such a tease." 

"Hyung, I want you. _Please_ … I don't care if you do it raw, just fuck me already, _god_ …" 

So Seungwoo does what he's supposed to do. He inserts one of his long fingers inside Yohan's hole, and he hears the other gasp. He inserts another, and he feels elated seeing Yohan so affected by how he moves his fingers inside him.

By the time Seungwoo inserts a third finger, Yohan's already at the brink of crying. It feels so good, way too good, but Yohan wishes Seungwoo would stop teasing and actually fuck him already. 

" _Hyung… Nnn…_ "

Hearing Yohan's soft and uneven panting makes Seungwoo pull his fingers out of Yohan's hole and slowly inserting his dick. 

Yohan bucks his hips up and against the entering shaft, and it feels warm, so warm, his insides feel like it's burning in comparison to how cold the tiled bathroom walls are against his chest. 

He yearns for more of Seungwoo, so he moves his hips even more, adjusting to Seungwoo's size because, _god, god_ , Seungwoo hyung is so big, and so long, and so hard inside him.

" _Ahhh… h-hah…. Hyung_ …." 

" _Yoh_ …" 

Yohan's a moaning mess once Seungwoo starts moving his own hips, his cock going in and out of Yohan's pretty hole. He watches the younger boy squirm every time he enters, and how Yohan's insides feels so warm and fits so perfectly around his cock. 

"You're so pretty…" 

Yohan hitches a breath. He tries to turn his head, as much as he can, trying to look at Seungwoo's face. 

" _Hyung… Hnngg……_ "

The bathroom reverberates nothing but the sound of skin slapping skin, with Yohan's uncontrolled moans Seungwoo's quick breathing. 

Yohan's plump ass goes up and down Seungwoo's hard dick, and Seungwoo knows at that point that he's never taken such a fat and beautiful ass before. He starts moving quicker, if there's even any quicker pace possible, as one of his hands support Yohan by his waist and the other goes in search for Yohan's neglected cock.

" _F-Fuck. Fuck. Hahhhh_ …."

Seungwoo pumps Yohans cock with his hand, in the same rhythm he's entering and playing with Yohan's hole. 

Yohan has both of his arms up beside his head, supporting his weight, but he wants more. He wants more of Seungwoo inside him, so he moves his right hand under one knee to help raise his right leg. 

This gives Seungwoo more access, and in a moment he starts fucking Yohan even deeper. 

" _Y-Yes… Fuck… Harder… Hyung, please_ …" 

Seungwoo doesn't say anything, but he does as he's told and fucks Yohan's hole harder. Seungwoo presses his own body against Yohan's back, and starts peppering the younger boy's back with light kisses. 

"C-cumming…" 

It takes Seungwoo a few more seconds until he feels Yohan's cock in his hands starting to release.

He stops holding himself back, and lets all of his energy into fucking Yohan, _faster, deeper, harder,_ until he feels like he's about to cum, too. 

He pulls out, and as Yohan is cumming he does the same, releasing his fluids and letting his cum sit on top of Yohan's ass, in between his beautiful, round asscheeks. 

They take short moment to breathe, until Yohan puts his leg down and turns around, facing Seungwoo, lacing his arms around the older boy's neck. 

Seungwoo sees a Yohan who looks incredibly fucked, face flushed so red with tears behind his lustful eyes.

"Bed." Yohan says, sounding tired. 

"Yeah, let's sleep after we clean up, okay?" Seungwoo replies, kissing a side of Yohan's lips. 

"N-No, I mean… I want you to fuck me. Again. On a bed."

"Ah…" Seungwoo puts a kiss against Yohan's forehead, going down to his eyes, and then his nose, until he pecks his red lips. "You're so cute." 

"If I'm so cute you'd fuck me again on the bed right now." 

Seungwoo chuckles at how needy Yohan still is. 

"Yeah, but let's clean up first." 

"We'll get messy again anyway…" 

"This bathroom will smell like sex, you know. Let's at least not bother the other members." 

"No one will come here," Yohan reasons out. "There's no electricity so if--- Wait." He opens his eyes fully. "Ah, hyung, the light's back on."

Seungwoo hums, his lips placed firmly against the skin on Yohan's neck. 

"Yeah, it's been back for a while now, but we were having so much fun, I didn't think it mattered anymore." 

Yohan shrugs, pushing himself off the tiled walls and hugging Seungwoo. "Okay, but can we go to your room now so you can fuck me again, please, please, hyung." 

"Of course, Yohan-ah." 


End file.
